RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 9: MARIO PARTY 9 FINALLY COMES!
Welcome to the ninth addition of RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST! This addition works just like RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 8: Eighth Generation 2011 where you can make the most random caption in Classic Contest, or you can guess what the picture is in Colossal Picture Riddle! This contest's main theme is... THE MARIO FRANCHISE! Let the games begin! Colossal Picture Riddle Day 1 Guesses New Super Mario Bros. Wii!-The Endermen Are Out To Attack- 21:20, September 26, 2011 (UTC) No WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!?!?! 23:42, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Day 2 Guesses Mario Party 9 Picture. Everything's Better With Perry 04:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but what in Mario Party 9? WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!?!?! 04:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) SPECIAL PLACE! No WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!?!?! 23:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Day 3 Guesses Day 4 Guesses A map/board from Mario Party 9! Everything's Better With Perry 04:26, September 29, 2011 (UTC) WINNER!!! ALTERNATE PHINEAS WON! Classic Contest This contest will have 10 rounds and 2 bonus rounds. Round 1 Captions LUIGI, WATCH OUT FOR THAT- (sees I'm in last place) Uh... keep going Luigi! I'm From Canada! 11:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Bowser:Banzai Bill,nice to see you after so long!(drives in front of it)Give ol' Bowser a hug!(explodes)-The Endermen Are Out To Attack- 21:20, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Bowser was once happy to lose. Everything's Better With Perry 23:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Bowser: "Aww, look, Luigi, he's happy to kill you!" It's autumn time, and you know what that means. No more heading to a beach, no more doing beachy things. 01:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Bowser: "Boom. Headshoot" http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Thatanimeguy (Srry my linking wont work for some odd reason) 23:40 September 26, 2011 (UTC) "Hope you have some clean underwear, Luigi! HEHEHEH" (Bullet comes at Bowser) "NO WAIT I DON'T HAVE ANY CLEAN UNDERWEA-" (Boom) BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 18:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Round 2 Captions It was crazy enough trying not to fall off a straight line of these blocks, but this is madness! Everything's Better With Perry 04:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Mario was happy and horrified at the new 3D levels he lost lives like never before! -GPS OH NOEZ! MARIO'S SHADOW IS REBELLING AGAINST HIM! THE SHADOW IS DIFFERENT! SO IS HIS SONIC! Get it? Sonic? Sonic and Shadow? Yeah... (starts crying on floor) WHATS HAPPENING TO MY CAREER? DX I'm From Canada! 23:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Finaly, a good Mario game in, like, 20 years. Wait, it's only concept art? Curse you, Nintendo!!! http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Thatanimeguy (It's still not working) 21:06, September 28, 2011 (EST) Dat lewks awshum. Wait, the goomba has deh racoon tail? Enemies can get power-ups TOO!!!? NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO DXDX BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 18:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Round 3 Captions "Hey-a, can someone-a get-a those logs-a out of the way-a?" Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 20:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Ooh a log bridge! I hope its stable. Eh, probably is. (feather land on it and it blows up) 0_0 nevermind... I'm From Canada! 01:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC) "Wait! Don't cut the bridge!" (Bridge gets cut) "(Sigh) Anyone got any tape?" It's autumn time, and you know what that means. No more heading to a beach, no more doing beachy things. 17:14, September 29, 2011 (UTC) "Hey-a, player, can you please-a not-a remove-a the bridge?" Uhh (Removes it) "These people, they just dont-a listen." BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 18:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Why-a do people wanna remove this bridge? If I don't get across, i'll never save the princess, and if I don't-a do that, she'll never get kidnapped again! Everything's Better With Perry 04:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Round 4 Captions I FINALLY FOUND BOWSER'S CASTLE! And the castle must of been a really good real-estate deal, since it came with a tennis court. I mean, look at Bowser rocking out with that racket! I should really look at renting a castle like his... I'm From Canada! 11:43, September 29, 2011 (UTC) FALCON TENNIS BALL! -GPS Toad: "Whoa, these graphics are amazing!" (notices that the audience is made of cardboard) "Uh, never mind." It's autumn time, and you know what that means. No more heading to a beach, no more doing beachy things. 17:14, September 29, 2011 (UTC) (Gets hit with ball) NUUUUU AMBULENCE!!! What? There's no ambulences OR hospitals in this kingdom! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU CURSE YOU BOWSER (Sues) DX BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 18:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Round 5 Captions Wow... Mario and Sonic getting married on the top of some random trademark tower in London... to think they use to hate each other... Everything's Better With Perry 04:31, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Mario: "Well, it's offical!" Sonic: "Yep, we're friends!" (5 minutes later they try to stab each other with lances) It's autumn time, and you know what that means. No more heading to a beach, no more doing beachy things. 11:03, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Mario: We are friends now! Sonic: Yep! Me: That means you can wear these friendship blacelets! Sonic: Uh... Mario: Nevermind, I hate Sonic again. Sonic: Agreed. I'm From Canada! 11:50, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Bonus Round 1 Captions If I were Yoshi, I would've chose a different cart, so he doesn't get stung by his own kart. I'm From Canada! 12:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Yoshi's new bee kart allows him to camouflage perfectly with his surroundings... wait a second. Since when is Yoshi like Solid Snake? It's autumn time, and you know what that means. No more heading to a beach, no more doing beachy things. 14:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hope the kart doesn't have an AI. (Kart comes alive and stings Yoshi) Hm. It does. Heh. Well its time for bed. "But you just got up!" That's just what they want you to think. BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 14:49, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Round 6 Captions BOWSER DON'T HIT THAT BAT! (hits bullet bill causing a huge explosion destroying audience) .......uh....Bowser..... I TOLD U NOT 2! GO TO TIME OUT U NAUGHTY TURDLE! NOSE IN THE CORNER! I'm From Canada! 12:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Mario: "Bowser can hit a BULLET with a BASEBALL BAT?!?" Luigi: "Perhaps Bowser truly is amazing." It's autumn time, and you know what that means. No more heading to a beach, no more doing beachy things. 00:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) PEANUTBUTTERBULLET! PEANUTBUTTERBULLET! PEANUTBUTTERBULLETWITHANOLDWARCLUB! BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 14:49, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Round 7 Captions Even Chuck Norris is jelous of this epic-ness... Everything's Better With Perry 04:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I think I just died. I'm From Canada! 11:53, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Weegee is sad that he can't ruin it with his face. BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 14:49, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Round 8 Captions It's teh Legend of Yoshi! Skyward Dragon! I must get teh game! I MUST HAVEZ IT! (runs to factory in Japan and steals it) I'm From Canada! 11:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Link: "If I can't have you as a friend, I'm going to make you a trophy! I even picked out this nice Yoshi for you!" It's autumn time, and you know what that means. No more heading to a beach, no more doing beachy things. 16:58, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Round 9 Captions AH A GIANT MEATBALL! AND THE MEATBALL WANTS TO EAT U! I GLAD I NOT U! I'm From Canada! 11:47, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm curling up so I can do da VEECTOREE DANCEE!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Then I might explode. BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 14:49, October 4, 2011 (UTC) This is what the Moon from Majora's Mask looks like when it lands in the Mario universe. It's autumn time, and you know what that means. No more heading to a beach, no more doing beachy things. 16:58, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Round 10 Captions Looks like those Goombas are gonna die. DX (5 minutes later starts fighting over their wills) I'm From Canada! 11:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) If they die, I'm getting the coins. BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 00:20, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Shufflelarding is fun! Put some lard on the track and shuffle! Wait, what do you shuffle? I'll shuffle everything! (shuffles everything) Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 14:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Bonus Round 2 Captions "I have to go BWAH on da goomba! WAAAA!" - Mario. I'm From Canada! 11:52, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Mario: "What the? A new spring enemy? Since when-a is the Mario series known for innovation? It's autumn time, and you know what that means. No more heading to a beach, no more doing beachy things. 20:59, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else notice that the pipes are Hexagons? HEXAGONS!!!1!! WHY NINTENDO WHY DX BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 00:20, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Winners Round Winners # Bowser:Banzai Bill,nice to see you after so long!(drives in front of it)Give ol' Bowser a hug!(explodes)-The Endermen Are Out To Attack- 21:20, September 26, 2011 (UTC) # It was crazy enough trying not to fall off a straight line of these blocks, but this is madness! Everything's Better With Perry 04:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC) # Why-a do people wanna remove this bridge? If I don't get across, i'll never save the princess, and if I don't-a do that, she'll never get kidnapped again! Everything's Better With Perry 04:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) # FALCON TENNIS BALL! -GPS # Mario: We are friends now! Sonic: Yep! Me: That means you can wear these friendship blacelets! Sonic: Uh... Mario: Nevermind, I hate Sonic again. Sonic: Agreed. I'm From Canada! 11:50, September 30, 2011 (UTC) # PEANUTBUTTERBULLET! PEANUTBUTTERBULLET! PEANUTBUTTERBULLETWITHANOLDWARCLUB! BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 14:49, October 4, 2011 (UTC) # Even Chuck Norris is jelous of this epic-ness... Everything's Better With Perry 04:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) # It's teh Legend of Yoshi! Skyward Dragon! I must get teh game! I MUST HAVEZ IT! (runs to factory in Japan and steals it) I'm From Canada! 11:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC) # I'm curling up so I can do da VEECTOREE DANCEE!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Then I might explode. BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 14:49, October 4, 2011 (UTC) # Looks like those Goombas are gonna die. DX (5 minutes later starts fighting over their wills) I'm From Canada! 11:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Overall Winner MOCHLUM!!!!! =PREDECESSOR= RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 8: Eighth Generation 2011 =SUCCESSOR= RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST X: Link's Awakening and Zelda's Lullaby =SERIES= RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST (series) Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Contests Category:Random Picture Caption Contests Category:Mario Category:Mario Kart Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Contests Category:Random Picture Caption Contests Category:Mario Category:Mario Kart